


Life is a Way of Art

by DamsInDistress



Series: Let Me Paint You A Picture [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Art Student AU, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Jean-Eric just opened up their own coffee shop/art space/hipster hangout. Max and Dany work for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Have a nice day." Max says with a smile as he hands the cup of coffee ordered from him. Max takes in his surroundings and smiles. He really likes his job, which is something for someone working at a coffee shop/hipster hangout in one of the most well kept art school in the continent. Even though he's been done with his studies for about six months now, Max couldn't find it in his heart to leave the place. He may have sold some of his old paintings and sculptures enough to get himself a more than decent apartment in the area but he couldn't wait for another 3 months to be able to sell another work and pay his bills.

Daniel and Jean-Eric were like his beacons of hope. The couple have just come back from what they call their world expedition and have come back to open up a coffee shop that doubles as an art space and a place where people can perform music or their poetry. Max knew Daniel from his school days, he would come and give them lectures and little workshops whenever he dropped by. Daniel was working as a pretty successful businessman for years before he met Jean-Eric who was a visual designer whom he hired for his company. Jean-Eric made Daniel fall in love with art and photography and before they knew it, they were falling for each other. Daniel dropped everything to follow Jean-Eric wherever he went, all the while learning and practicing his new love for photography. When they got married, they picked here to settle down and start a new life. The coffee shop was what Daniel called 'Phase 5' of their new project. Max was just glad to find work and be able to pay his bills and learn from them all at the same time. 

"Hey Max, can you come here for a second?" Daniel calls to him from the back. Max looks at Dany, the other barista, who nods to cover for him while he's talking to Daniel. Max walks through the back to where Daniel was in the kitchen with Jean-Eric cooking away near by. "Hey mate." Daniel says to him as he gets nearer. "What's up?" Max asks. "We're having a little performance this coming Saturday night and I know it's suppose to be your day off but we're having a few more people perform their stuff than our usuals so we're expecting more people than usual that night." Daniel begins. "You want me help out? It's okay, I don't really have plans this weekend." Max says with a smile. His weekends are mostly filled with him staring at an empty canvas or a bunch of scraps, willing himself to paint something or to form some sculpture, but he's found himself stuck as of lately. "That would be mega. We also have some new works coming in to put up on the walls. You know you always have a spot for your stuff, just bring them in." Daniel says. Max scratches the back of his head at that. "I sold most of my finished stuff. All I have at the moment are unfinished works. But thanks for that." Max says. 

"Oh okay then. Can you also help us curate some of the works coming in? Like pick out which goes with the mood." Daniel continues. Max nods, "Sure, that's no problem at all." Max says. Jean-Eric reaches for a few plates and plates up the pasta dish that he's been working on. "Dany! Lunch!" He yells out and a few minutes later Dany joins them in the kitchen for lunch. "Something smells good." Dany says as he sits down at his usual spot at their little lunch nook. Jean-Eric presents them with plates filled with pasta with shrimp on top, the smell of white wine and garlic wafting in the air and Max feels like salivating. "Bon appétit!" Jean-Eric says to them before they all dig in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Saturday night at the coffee shop.

It was Saturday and Max was making his way to the coffee shop to help out for the performance night later that day. He quickened his pace as he felt his stomach grumble and couldn't wait for whatever breakfast Jean-Eric made that day. It was another thing that Max was thankful for. Jean-Eric will always make more than enough for him and Daniel so he and Dany will always join them for meals, sampling whatever it was that Jean-Eric made that day. And with Dany being the most observant barista he's met, a cup of latte with five sugars was already waiting for him when he gets in. 

When Max got in that morning, Dany was already at the counter while Daniel and Jean-Eric were carefully unwrapping the different paintings that will go up later ones they've sifted though them. Jean-Eric smiles at Max as he shrugs of his jacket. "We left some breakfast for you at the counter." Jean-Eric says before turning his attention back to what he was doing. Dany hands him his cup of latte with five sugars when he got behind the counter and heads to the back to eat breakfast. 

After finishing his food, Max joins Daniel and Jean-Eric as they pick out and hang the paintings that they wanted to display. Max looks at all of them, it was a mix of abstracts, realism, surrealism and everything else in between. Max lets his eyes take in the different shades in front of him, each of them were beautiful in their own right, art really is just a mater of taste as he looks at a particular painting bursting with warm yellows and burnt orange of what must be something that depicts the sunrise. 

Max's style of art was more on the abstract side. He likes toying with the idea of something both being there and not there at the same time. He can do other styles but he's always thought that he'd done his best works in the form of his abstract paintings. It makes him feel like he's in control, that he can define anything himself and nothing else matters. He lets his fingers linger on a particular piece done in different shades of blue before he hands it to Daniel. "Great choice Max." Daniel says with his wide smile. 

It was around 5 in the afternoon that the place started to fill up. Max and Dany were trying to keep up with the amount of people coming in and placing their orders while Jean-Eric was busy in the kitchen whipping up food ordered by customers and those that will be for the performers. Max was taking the orders while Dany was the one in charge of making the coffee. Daniel was busy with welcoming the customers and some of the performers who were already coming in. There were some who were looking at the painting and some were interested in making a purchase. Max smiles as the man seemed to be interested in the piece he picked out earlier and from Daniel's smile, the man seems to be more than interested in the piece. 

As it got darker outside, the little performance night began. He and Dany were able to relax a bit and enjoy the performances as well. It was a mix of people singing and performing poetry. There were those who were regular performers whom Max have gotten to know a bit, they were all good. Next up was one of the new guys performing. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, tattoos on his right arm while his guitar was slung on his shoulder. He looks over to Dany sat beside him who seemed transfixed on the new guy. "Hi guys, I'm Kevin. I'll be singing a few covers and some originals for you tonight. Hope you like it." The guy, Kevin, says as he begins to strum his guitar. The more Kevin sang, the more Dany seemed to fall into a trance. "He sounds like an angel." Max hears Dany mumble as he looks at Kevin with dreamy eyes.

Dany claps eagerly with every song that Kevin finishes singing and when he got off the stage and made his way to the counter to probably get himself something, Dany rushes to be the one to take his order. Max chuckles as he watches Dany try and charm Kevin as he hands him a cup of tea and a slice of apple tart, their fingers brushing against each other for the briefest moment. "Do you have to stay here? Would you like to join me?" He hears Kevin ask Dany and Dany blushed under the dimmed lights before he nods and follows Kevin to one of the empty tables. Max shakes his head as he watches them for a while before he turns his attention back to who was up on stage. 

Max sees a guy who looks about the same age as him go up on stage. "Good evening everyone. I'm Carlos and I'll be performing a spoken word piece I wrote. I hope you guys like it." He says. Max watches him closely, he had brown eyes and dark fluffy hair. The guy, Carlos, was very attractive and his voice had something in it that made Max want to listen to every word he says.

_"You"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"You are the one who makes my dreams spin"_

_"You are the one who makes my heart beat like a rocket about to launch"_

_"You are the one who haunts the confines of my heart"_

_"That is who you are"_

_"What are you?"_

_"You are what makes me wake at dawn"_

_"You are the one that makes me sing in the silence of my thoughts"_

_"You are what makes me feel like myself"_

_"That is what you are"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"You are here in my head, in my thoughts, on my mind"_

_"You are in my veins when you make me feel alive and feel worthy to live"_

_"You are in my heart, where all my love for you resides"_

_"That is where you are"_

_"You "_

Max found himself gaping at Carlos up on stage. Every word he said latched on to Max and he felt like he was being gripped by those words and made him feel what they were suppose to mean. He wanted to clutch his chest, his heart, which felt like it will burst any second now. Max looks up again to see Carlos thanking the crowd before he steps down.

Max sees him make his way to the counter and looks over to Dany who was too busy with Kevin so Max stands up to go behind the counter. "Hi" Carlos says to Max with a smile. "Hi, what can I get you?" Max says, trying not to sound too eager. "A latte would be nice but a latte and your number would be better" Carlos says as he smiles at Max. Max tries not to swoon as he makes the latte and places it on a tray in front of Carlos. "Uhm, can I have sugar with that or are you already sweet enough to go with the coffee?" Carlos says as Max tries not to drop the packs of sugar he was holding. "Here you go." Max says, not daring to look into Carlos' eyes. "Sure you're not forgetting anything for me? If not your number can I at least know your name?" Carlos asks. "Max. My name's Max." Max says, trying to fight the blush threatening to spread to his cheeks. Carlos's smile grows wider before he places a few bills on the counter and he picks up the tray with his coffee. "Well then Max, thank you for the coffee. I'm sure I'll see you again." Carlos says before he heads back to his table. 

Max takes a steadying breath, did that just really happen? Did some attractive, talented guy just flirt with him and even asked for his number? Max looks over to where Carlos was seated and was surprised to see that Carlos was looking at him and even winks at him. Max wanted to shove his head in a bucket of cold water to make sure he was actually awake. Maybe he should come to work on Saturdays more often.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos returns to the coffee shop and orders the same thing. A cup of latte and Max's number.

It was pretty normal day at the shop but then again Tuesdays were not really the most exciting day of the week. Max was restocking the pastries that were on display with a fresh batch that Jean-Eric just made. Dany was busy texting someone on his phone, and by the smile on his face, Max was willing to bet that it was Kevin who he was texting. Max saw them leave together during the Saturday night and couldn't help but notice how Kevin had his guitar case in one hand and Dany's hand in the other. 

Max's attention was drawn from his thoughts when he hears the little bell chime letting him know that someone came in. He looks up to see the familiar face of Carlos, already looking at him with a wide grin and his warm eyes smiling to match. Max tries not to blush when Carlos approaches the counter. "Hi. What can I get for you today?" Max says, trying to smile and not blush at the same time. "Hello to you too Max. I'll have the same thing I had before. A latte and hopefully your number." Carlos says and Max quickly punches the order and Dany gets to work on the latte, but couldn't help but send Max a knowing look. 

"Would that be all?" Max asks. Carlos was looking at the selection of pastries before he turns back to Max. "I was hoping to try some of your pastries. What would you recommend?" Carlos asks, his smile making Max's knees wobble a bit and he was glad that the counter was separating them. "The doughnut muffins are really good. The chocolate one's are my favorite." Max says, thinking if he said too much as he smiles at Carlos. "That sounds amazing. I'll have one then and another of you'll share it with me." Carlos says and Max couldn't help his eyes going wide at that. "It's still my shift." Max says weakly, his resolves crumbling a bit with just how charming Carlos is.

"You can go on a break now if you want. Me and Dany can handle it." Daniel says, out of nowhere, apron already tied to his waist as he bumps Max out of the way. Dany grabs another pastry and places it on the plate before he places it on the tray with the latte Carlos ordered. Carlos smiles at Daniel and goes to pay for his order but Daniel just shakes his head. "On the house today." He says before pushing Max out to go join Carlos. Carlos smiles at Daniel who smiles at him in return. "I think this is my new favorite place." Carlos says with a chuckle. "Glad to hear that, mate. Take as long as you want." Daniel says, the last bit said more to Max. 

Max doesn't know of he should feel like he's being ganged up on or be thankful as he takes off his apron and goes to join Carlos. Carlos just smiles at him the entire time, even pulling up a chair for him to take a seat. Max watches as Carlos puts in five sugars in his latte before he stirs it, he couldn't help but chuckle. "I have a bit of a sweet tooth." Carlos says a bit sheepishly. "No, its just that I take my coffee the same way. Its the sugar that really gives me the kick of energy than the coffee." Max explains to him, trying his best to open up a bit more to Carlos, slowly but surely. "Me too. See, we do have some things in common." Carlos says, his smile getting bigger and Max feels himself smiling as well. 'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea,' Max thinks to himself as thinks of thanking Daniel and Dany later on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finally gives his number to Carlos.

Max ended up giving his number to Carlos. Somewhere between the getting to know each other, laughing and the doughnut muffins, Max scribbled down his number on a napkin, complete with smiley face, before he slides it over to Carlos who looked like a man who's just won the lottery. Max had to excuse himself and go back to work. He didn't know how to say goodbye to Carlos so he went with his instincts and stuck out his hand for Carlos to shake. Carlos chuckled a bit before he shakes Max's hand, letting his fingers linger a bit longer as Max blushed. He goes back behind the counter and watches Carlos wave at him as he leaves the coffee shop. 

"So, Maxy, anything you want to tell us?" Daniel says as he steps aside to give Max his place back behind the register. "Uhm, can I have a raise?" Max says. Daniel laughs before he shakes his head. "Nice try but you want to tell us how your little date went. Not that we were watching or anything since we were busy and all, covering for you and that sort of stuff." Daniel says, not letting Max get away from anything. Max sighs, he guess he can tell them a bit, Daniel did let him go on break for 30 minutes compared to the usual 15. "He was here during Saturday night, did spoken word, ordered a latte and asked for my number." Max says. Daniel and Dany looking at him expectantly wanting more detail. Max rolls his eyes, wishing nothing more than a customer interrupt his interrogation.

"Maxy's got a suitor. I think I like him. You should keep him." Daniel says with a grin. "Maybe he's just really nice and wants to be friends." Max says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah, then he'll want to be your boyfriend, your fiancé, your husband, your forever. From the way he was looking at you, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what he wants to happen." Daniel says as he gives Max a pat on the back before he goes back to the kitchen to help out Jean-Eric. 

As he got home, Max was still feeling a bit on the fence with giving out his number to Carlos. True, they got to know each other a bit during that 30 minutes they spent during his break. He found out that Carlos was 2 years older than him though he graduated a year before Max did in the art school. He's from Madrid and his dad had his own business and he wanted Carlos to help him run it someday and to follow in his footsteps. But Carlos didn't want that, not a single bone in his body had any inclination towards business. So he did what he thought was the right thing to do during that time, he ran away. He didn't go too far, he went to Barcelona and fell in love with all things Gaudi and soaked up as much as he can before his father found him. His father finally accepted his decisions and supported his dreams in pursuing art. His dad sent him to the art school, only the best for his son. 

Max couldn't believe how similar they were. His own father disapproved of him pursuing art, saying that it was just a phase and that artists will never make it far in the real world. Art was his escape, his way out to forget all the crap his dad told him. With the help of his mom, Max was able to attend some art workshops with her, enjoying every time he has a brush in his hands and his mom smiling at him as he lets his thoughts out on the canvas. It was also with her help that Max was able to attend art school. He still sends his mother some of his works and in return she would send him photos of them proudly hanging in her house. 

His mind drifts back to Carlos. He may be a stranger but he strangely felt comfortable talking to him after just spending half an hour with him. If Max was honest, it was Carlos' smile that made him feel at ease. His smile was beautifully genuine and Max tried not to meet the other man's eyes because he'll just be smiling like a loon as they chatted away. His smile was infectious and it reflected in his beautiful brown eyes. Max never had a type, except for guys since he's know that he was gay for what feels like forever, but if he had a type it would probably be Carlos. In short, in a matter of 6 hours, Max was completely screwed the moment Carlos walked into the shop that afternoon smiling at him. He just hopes that he hasn't made the mistake of giving out his number to a stranger, no matter how gorgeous and charming they were. 

As if on cue, Max's phone buzzed to let him know that he got a text. His heart quickens as he notices that it was a number that he didn't know. He opens the message and he almost drops his phone, tempted to run around his apartment squealing but he settle for burying his face in his pillow as he lets himself blush freely this time.

_You were my favorite part of my day. Carlitos._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was another Saturday night at the shop.

It was another Saturday night and, this time, Daniel and Jean-Eric didn't even have to ask Max to help out during the night but he showed up anyways. Even Dany seemed to be happy to show up to work that Saturday but then again Kevin was singing that night and Dany would never miss any of his performance unless he really had to. 

Even though Max kept telling them that he showed up for the extra pay, it was a pretty lame excuse to be able to watch Carlos read his new work that night. Since Max gave him his number, he's gotten constant flow of beautiful words from the Spaniard. Every morning he wakes up reaching for his phone to see what Carlos has sent him as his good morning message. Carlos also shows up at the shop during the day for almost everyday. Always ordering the same thing and trying to persuade Max to sit with him even for a bit which isn't really hard considering how smooth he was with his words, be it spoken or written. 

Max didn't want to admit it yet that he may be smitten by Carlos. He was handsome, smart, charming, funny and Max could go on with all the things that make Carlos attractive to him. But even of Max was feeling that way, he doesn't really have any proof that Carlos was actually interested in him romantically. They were still getting to know each other and even if Carlos was the one who keeps flirting with him, Max still felt wrong to just assume that the other man was interested in him. 

As the lights dimmed and the small number of people who've gathered to watch the performances that night settle down, Max spots Dany sat somewhere near the front of where the stage was set up. Max unties his apron and foes to sit on a table near the counter in case someone wanted to order something. Max watches as Kevin goes up on stage first. "Good evening everyone. I'm Kevin and I'd like to start things off with an original I wrote recently. It's for someone special and I hope you'll all like it." Kevin says before he starts to strum his guitar and sing. Max glances to where Dany was who had an awestruck expression on his face and his eyes going dreamy as he watches Kevin sing as song that was probably written for him. Max couldn't help but listen to Kevin's song for Dany and it really was something beautiful. Max wonders how that would feel like, to have someone make something just for you. Kevin finishes his set and he claps with the rest of the crowd as he watches Kevin sit down next to Dany who gives him a quick kiss as he sits down next to him with a huge grin on his face. 

Up next was Carlos and Max couldn't help himself sit up straighter and clap a little louder as Carlos adjusts the mic for a bit before he introduces himself. "Good evening everyone. I'm Carlos and I'll be reading a poem I wrote recently. Its for someone who inspired me to write this and this is for him." Carlos says before he looks over to where Max was sat and winks at him. Max feels his heart thud against his chest even before Carlos has spoken a word. Is it for him?

_I didn't know what blue was until I got lost in your eyes._

_I didn't know what gold was until I saw your hair under the sun._

_I didn't know what my heart was doing when it thumps against my chest when I see you._

_I didn't know what angels sounded like until I heard your laugh._

_I didn't know how warmth felt until I saw you smile._

_I didn't know how cold it could get until you had to say goodbye._

_I didn't know what beautiful meant until I woke up next to you._

_I didn't know a lot of things until you came into my life._

_I didn't know what love was until I spoke your name._

Max was stunned when Carlos finished his piece. It was beautiful. Every word that Carlos spoke was beautiful and the way he spoke them as if he was reaching down to his soul and embracing him from the inside out. Max feels like he was floating. Max sees Carlos smile at him as he makes his way towards his table. Carlos sits down on the chair next to Max and he smiles at Max almost expectantly. "So what do you think? Did you like it?" Carlos asks. Max was shaken from his thoughts and smiles at Carlos. "It was beautiful. It really was. I don't think I can use any other word to describe it." Max says. Carlos' grin widens as he scoots closer to Max. "I'm really glad to hear that. I was very inspired to write it for you." Carlos says.

Max wasn't sure if he misheard Carlos that he wrote it for him but he was dumbstruck. "What? For me?" Max asks. Carlos couldn't help but chuckle at Max's reaction. "Yes. It's for you. Since I didn't think you were getting the message, I wrote you that. I really like you Max." Carlos says. Max didn't know how his jaw didn't drop. Carlos just said that he likes him. Just like that. Max feels his cheeks heat up as he continues to watch Carlos look at him. "I, uhm, I like you too." Max says, more as a mumble, not even sire if Carlos heard him. Max looked down to his lap and didn't notice the splitting grin that spread on Carlos' face. Max feels warm hands reach out for his hands as he looks up to Carlos. "That's great." Carlos says as he rubs small circles on the back of Max's hand with his thumb. Max couldn't help but smile back. "Uhm, I know a few places that stay open all night. Do you, uhm, maybe want to check them out after the show?" Max asks, trying to keep it cool but he was nervous as hell. "I'd love to go anywhere with you." Carlos says as he laces their fingers together and continue to watch the rest of the show.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max takes Carlos to some of his favorite place.

Max waves goodbye to Daniel and Jean-Eric as they lock up the shop. Beside him was Carlos who was smiling at the older pair before Max turns back to face him. "Are you hungry? Do you want to get food first?" Max asks to Carlos. "Sure. I could eat." Carlos says with a smile. The two of them walk side by side as Max leads them somewhere where they could grab a quick bite. As they walk, their fingers kept on brushing up against each other until Carlos reaches for Max's hand and twins their fingers together. Carlos looks at Max, his expression almost asking him if this was okay. Max just smiles at him and gives Carlos' hand a soft squeeze. 

They stop in front of a little pizza shop and Max knocks on the store window where a guy with blonde hair was standing in front of the pizza oven. He turns around and his expression changes from bored to ecstatic upon seeing Max. Max makes a few hand gestures and the guy gives him a thumbs up before Max was reaching for a few bills from his pocket. Max goes over to what looks like a little window and accepts the two huge slices of pizza and slides the bills across. "Thanks Seb!" Max says to the guy, Seb, before he hands Carlos one of the slices. Max digs in to his pizza and makes a sound of appreciation which makes Carlos chuckle. When Carlos took a bite of his pizza he understood all the noises that Max was making. "I used to work for them when I first arrived here. I never get tired of their pizza even if I practically had one almost everyday. Their's is the best." Max explains as they eat their pizzas. "It really is good." Carlos says as he finishes his slice off. He looks over to Max who has a bit of sauce at the corner of his mouth. He reaches out to wipe it and proceeds to lick the bit of sauce off his fingers. "Tastes even better." Carlos says as he looks at Max. Max blushes at that before he finishes the last of his pizza and he nods to Carlos if he's good to go. 

They go next to what looks like a playground but if you look closer then you'll notice that it's no ordinary playground. There's what looks like a slide and some swings and other usual things that you find in a regular playground but are actually bits and pieces of metal put together to look like things that kids would enjoy. Max sits on the swing and pushes himself off from the ground. He couldn't help but smile as he feels the grass brush against the soles of his shoes. Carlos joins him and they start a bit of a competition of who can go higher. "That's it? We just go higher? That's for kids!" Max teases Carlos. "Fine! Whoever jumps higher then!" Carlos shots back. Max giggles at that. "You're on! Looser has to do what the winner wants them to do. On the count of three!" Max says before they both push up as high as they can and jump off.

They both end up on the soft grass, the green staining their clothes but they're rolling around with laughter as they move closer together. "I think I won." Carlos says as he rolls over to where Max was still giggling. "Oh my god, I'm just glad we didn't break anything." Max wheezes in between laughter. Carlos turns his head to stare at Max. "You look beautiful when you're happy." Carlos says as he watches Max blush. "I think we have a little bet to settle." Carlos says with a smile. He sits up and pats the spot next to him and beckons Max to sit next to him. "What do you want me to do then?" Max asks him, hoping that it was nothing stupid like streaking or something that could get him arrested. Carlos reaches for Max's hand and plays with his fingers for a bit. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly." Carlos says with a soft expression on his face. Max nods, he doesn't know what to expect from Carlos but he could feel that whatever it was he asked, Max will answer it honestly without question. Carlos smiles at him, looking him in the eye and tracing circles at the back of his hand with his thumb. "Will you be mine?" Carlos asks. Max wasn't expecting that. It didn't even come to his mind that it could be possible for Carlos to ask him that. How does he even respond to that? Max found himself at a loss of words. He takes a deep breath before he pushes himself forward closer to Carlos to kiss his lips. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max starts to work on a new piece. Carlos misses him too much.

Max stirs his mug of coffee before he takes out the spoon and takes a sip. He takes his mug with him and places it on the small table beside his drawing board. Max was never one of those who believed that art looks different when the artist is inspired. He was able to create things before but now that he was with Carlos it was as if he was seeing a different side of the world he's been living in for almost all his life. 

He looks down on the paper stretched out in front of him before he picks up his pencil and closes his eyes. His mind goes back to all the times that he's looked into Carlos' eyes. Beautiful brown orbs that seem to hold every emotion that Carlos was feeling. Max thinks of how he could just look into Carlos' eyes for entire day and it would feel like letting a floodgate of unspoken words pass through them. They were just beautiful and Max wanted to try his best and to them justice. He feels his fingers twitch as his hand start to glide over the paper and begin work. 

By the time his coffee has gone cold, Max was able to finish one eye and start on the other. He was in no rush, it was something he was thankful for. Being able to create art for himself was an odd chance. Always having to make something for class or the odd times that he was commissioned to make something for someone else. He stands up to head to his kitchen and fix himself something for lunch when he hears his phone go off.

  
_'I miss my everything.'_

It was from Carlos and Max couldn't help but blush at that. Carlos could be too sweet for his own good, Max even teasing him that he should ease off on his sugar intake but Carlos would just laugh as he dumps the fifth sugar packet into his coffee. Max hears his phone go off again but looks to see that Carlos was calling him this time. "Hello?" Max says, the smile on his face can be heard through his voice. _"What do you say to you and me snacking our way until dawn? My turn to show you some of my spots."_ Carlos asks him. Max beams and nods his head, forgetting that Carlos couldn't see him. "Sounds amazing. I'd love to." Max says. _"Brilliant. I'll pick you up around 7, that okay?"_ Carlos asks Max before he checks the time. Max completely lost track of time since he chose to start his day late. It was already 4 in the afternoon and Max feels himself panic, forgetting that he was still on the phone. "Uhm, yeah. 7 sounds good. I gotta go get ready." Max says in a rush. He hears a chuckle from the other side of the phone. _"It's okay. Take your time but if it helps then I think you look gorgeous in anything you put on."_ Carlos says. Max has to fight the urge to squeal, he was still in his clothes that he slept in and his hands are covered in charcoal and he must have some smudges on his cheek and all over his face, would Carlos really think of him that way if he saw him now? "Thank you. But I really gotta go shower." Max says. _"Alright then. I'll see you at 7. Oh and Max?"_ Carlos adds. "Yeah?" Max wonders. _"I meant what I said earlier. I really do miss you."_ Carlos says before he ends the call.

Max puts down his phone with a huge grin on his face. He felt like he was dreaming and even if he was then he doesn't want to wake up, ever. He rushes to his bedroom before he rummages his clothes for something to wear that night. He settles on his favorite blue shirt and dark jeans that fit him nicely. He lays it out on his bed before he jumps into the shower. Max still felt all giddy and tingly from excitement at the thought of spending time with Carlos. He thinks back to his unfinished work on his table and he feels even more determined to finish this piece, his new masterpiece.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Carlos enjoy their date

At exactly 7, there was a knock on Max's door and he gives himself one last look in his mirror before he goes to open the door. When Max opens the door he couldn't help the smile spread on his face. Carlos looked even more amazing than usual in his grey shirt and dark pants. Another thing that caught Max by surprise was the fact that Carlos was holding a little cactus plant. "Flowers seemed cliché so I got you a cactus." Carlos explains with a smile. "Makes sense. It's cute though, I like it." Max says as he accepts the cactus and places it in the small table by the door. "You good to go?" Carlos asks him as Max locks up and turns back to Carlos. Carlos reaches for Max's hand before he leads them out to the night. 

"So where are we going?" Max asks as they walk down the street. "That depends. Do you want to eat something first or do you want to see something cool?" Carlos asks with a smile. "Something cool." Max says with a grin. Carlos leans to kiss Max on his forehead before he leads Max to a small corner gallery. They enter the gallery and Max was in awe with what he saw. It was a collection of different black and white photographs of different people behind a white background but each photo showing them pulling different facial expressions. Max takes in each photo that he passes, studying the faces and their expression, thinking that each expression fitted the person making them so well. It was as if Max getting a glimpse of who that person is without meeting them or even knowing their name.

"This amazing." Max says with awe clear in his voice. "Thank you." Carlos says with a feint blush on his cheeks. "Is this your work?" Max asks, realization drawing into him. "Yeah. Just a hobby really." Carlos says sheepishly. "It's really good. You're really good." Max praises him. Carlos moves next to Max, taking his hand into his. "It's one of the things I love. Photos remind you of special moments but black and white just brings out the emotion even more." Carlos explains. Max nods by his side. It's true, he feels the same way whenever he's sketching a portrait of someone in charcoal, how all the little details seems to be highlighted even more, how the shadows and creases make the difference in every portrait. Max feels Carlos tug on his hand and he turns his attention to him. "Shall we? I'm getting a bit hungry." Carlos says with a grin. Max nods and they leave the gallery hand in hand. 

The rest of the night was spent getting to know each other. Carlos took them to his favorite tapas bar and ordered for the both of them. Max was alarmed with the amount of food that Carlos was ordering but he later explained that everything was just bite sized so it's not really a lot of food. Carlos also ordered them a pitcher of sangria to go with their food which arrived one by one and Max was enjoying the little bites of flavor that came with every dish. Carlos would feed him small bites of what was on his plate and Max would accept the food willingly with a small smile and a feint blush.

After dinner, they walked a bit until they stopped at a little ice cream shop that they apparently both love. "Hey man! What's it gonna be tonight?" The man behind the counter asks Carlos. "Hi Lewis." Carlos greats the man. "Lew? Do we still have some vanilla? Oh, hi Max." Another man greats them. "Hi Nico." Max greats Nico with a smile. Carlos turns to Max with a smile. "Why don't you order your usual and I order mine and then we'll swap?" Carlos suggest to Max. Max nods and goes to order his favorite, a scoop of strawberries and cream. "I'll have the dark chocolate." Carlos says before he reaches for his wallet. The other man, Nico hands them their ice cream from over the counter. "On the house tonight." Lewis says as he smiles at the two of them. "Thank you!" They both say together before they giggle and give them a wave goodbye before they leave the shop.

Once outside, Max and Carlos swap ice cream and watch as they take their first taste of the ice cream. Max savors the strong flavor of the chocolate that hits his tongue. "This is really good." Max says as he watches Carlos enjoy the strawberries and cream. "This is really good too. The strawberries are nice and fresh." Carlos notes before he steals a spoonful of the chocolate and then goes back to scoop up some of the strawberries before he eats the spoonful. "Mmmm, Max you gotta try this." Carlos says as he repeats the process and offers the spoon to Max. Max almost let out a moan with how good it tasted. The chocolate and strawberries work perfectly together. Carlos steps closer to him and brings up his hand to wipe some ice cream off of the side of Max's lips. Carlos holds Max's gaze for a bit longer before he drops his hand back and smiles at Max. 

They walk back to Max's apartment, both of them giggling and eating the last of their ice cream. They stop when they're in front of Max's apartment and Max turns towards Carlos. "Thank you for tonight. I had an amazing time." Max says to Carlos as he feels his cheeks heat up. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Carlos says as he rubs small circles at the back of Max's hand. Max feels the wind pick up a bit and he finds himself stepping closer to Carlos seeking out a bit of warmth. "I guess this is the cliché part where I kiss you." Carlos teases. "Only if you ask nicely." Max teases in return. Carlos lets out a laugh before he moves closer to Max. "Alright then, so Max?" Carlos starts. "Yes?" Max says, a teasing smile playing on his lips. "Can I kiss you?" Carlos says. Max smiles at him before he steps even closer until their lips are barely touching. "I thought you'd never ask." Was the last thing Max says before he presses their lips together and he feels Carlos wrap his arms around him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finally sees Carlos at work.

It seemed like a normal Tuesday afternoon at the coffee shop. Max looks around and spots some familiar faces of students from the art school with their sketch pads perched on their knees as their hands glide away. He smiles as he hands another order over to one of their regulars, a professor from the school, he gives a wave as he leaves the shop and Max smiles back. 

At around 3 in the afternoon, Max spots familiar dark hair and brown eyes and his mood immediately brightens when Carlos walks through the door and walks straight to the counter. "Hello" Carlos greets Max with a smile. "Hi. What will it be today?" Max asks, trying to keep his face from splitting with how glad he is to see his boyfriend. "Dark caramel latte and a slice of the strawberry tart, pleas." Carlos says as he pulls out his wallet. "That's be 5.50." Max says as he waits for Carlos to slide over the cash. Carlos' smile grows as he hands over the money and picks up the tray with his order on it. He shoots Max a wink before he wanders over to his usual spot whenever he's at the shop. Max picks up the bills and removes the little sticky note attached to one of them and slips it into his pocket. It was their little game, Carlos would leave little notes for Max and attach them to the money whenever he orders something. Max has a growing collection of them stuck on the wall above his bed and reads them almost every night before he goes to sleep. 

About 10 minutes later, Kevin walks in to the shop and waves over to Dany who was grinding up some coffee, even blowing a little kiss to his boyfriend who laughs and shakes his head. Max notices Carlos stand up and great Kevin before the two of them sit down and start discussing something. Max wanders over to where Dany was stood to ask him what's going on. "I'm not really sure. Kev just told me he's meeting someone to help with the artwork to go with his album." Dany says with a shrug. Max smiles at that. He was seeing Carlos at work and he's always found in fascinating to see other people work on their art and to see their process. 

The shop usually closes around 8 at night and it was already quarter to 8 and most of the customers have already left and Max and Dany would have already begun cleaning while Dan counts the day's profit. Carlos and Kevin were still sat together, pouring over ideas for Kevin's album. "Max, Dany. Can you come here for a sec?" Dan calls them over from where he was behind the counter. "You four are welcome to join me and Jev for dinner. He wants us to test a few new things that could go on the menu since he was in a creative mood and cooked too much again." Dan says as the two younger men nod in delight. Max and Dany walks over to where Carlos and Kevin were and smile at their other halves. "Dan said we could join them for dinner tonight." Dany says as he takes a seat next to Kevin before wrapping his arms around him and giving him a quick kiss. "Us too." Max added as he sat next to Carlos who twined their fingers together. "That sounds great." Carlos says as he puts his pen down next to his notebook. "What have you two been up too?" Dany asks as he looks down at all the paper on the table. "We're thinking of ways of how to make it not look like just another album. Something that will really catch people's eye." Kevin says. "You know we can help you if you want to, me and Max." Dany says as he looks over to Max who nods in agreement. "Thank you." Kevin says before he gives Dany a kiss on the cheek. 

Dany and Max finish cleaning up as Kevin and Carlos pack up their things just in time as Dan calls them for dinner. The four boys make their way to the back of the kitchen as they watch Dan and Jev plate up the food. From the smell alone, they all could tell that the food would already be amazing. Jev was an excellent chef and hard to believe that he's never set foot in a culinary school at all because his cooking is really that good. "So, we have something chicken, something fish and some pasta dishes." Jev says as he places the plates in the middle of the table. Dany goes to find them smaller plates so they can sample a bit of everything. "Dan, can you get the bread?" Jev says to Dan who nods before he opens the oven and the smell of fresh bread fills the small kitchen. Max fetches them glasses and a pitcher of water before he takes his seat next to Carlos. Dan places the now sliced bread along with the rest of the food before he sits down next to his husband. "Well, dig in everyone. Don't be shy." Jev says as he picks up the closest plate to him. There was a collective noise of appreciation as everyone takes their first bite of the food and Jev takes a sweeping glance as everyone on the table, to the two boys that have been part of their lives and to the people who make them happy. He looks over to his husband who was looking back at him and he couldn't think of a better life he could be living right in that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Kevin get to work with a little help from Max and Dany.

It was Sunday and Carlos was walking down the street, his camera around his neck, and Max was walking beside him as they follow Kevin and Dany. Carlos and Kevin finally came up with an idea for Kevin's album. It was a series of photos of Kevin with his guitar and him facing away from the camera doing the same pose but in different places. They both like how Kevin described his music as his own form of a diary and how it's taken him places he'd never imagine that he'd end up in. 

"This looks perfect." Kevin says as they stop in a corner near a junction where not so many cars pass by. "Yeah. Sun's good." Carlos says as he takes hold of his camera and checks its settings for the next few shots he'll take. Kevin takes out his guitar from its case as he hands the case to Dany before he slings the instrument on his shoulders before he gets in position at the middle of the junction. Carlos places himself in front of Kevin and takes a few shots before they both move away when they see a car passing by. 

"I think I need the reflector and try another angle." Carlos says as he goes through the shots with the other three looking from behind his shoulders. Kevin gets back in position as Carlos sits down on the road with Max following him with the reflector in hand. "Just a bit more towards me." Carlos says to Max who does as he's told. Carlos then proceeds to take the shots from his position before he moves to a kneeling position and takes a few more shots. "I think we're good!" Carlos says as the three of them move back to the side of the road where Dany was stood. 

Dany smiles as he hands Kevin his guitar case and he places it back inside before Dany takes out a small towel and wipes away the sweat that formed on Kevin's forehead. Carlos calls them over so they can go through the shots and when all of them are happy with the results they continue with their little photowalk to the next spot as they chat and laugh amongst each other. 

A few more shots later and they four of them are making their way to the cafe. Dan and Jev invited them all to dinner at their house which was above the shop. Dany knocked on the door and Dan welcomed them all with his cheery grin. "Hey guys, how's the shoot going?" He asks as he ushers them in. They all can smell the glorious smell of whatever Jev must be cooking as they all take a seat on the couch. "Let me get you guys something to drink." Dan says before he disappears to the direction of the kitchen before coming back out holding a tray with glasses and a pitcher full of what looks like strawberries and some mint floating around in the pitcher. "Strawberry mint lemonade." Dan says as he places the tray in front of them and begins to pour some of it for them. "This is perfect." Max says as he lets the fruity-sweet and sour drink cool him down. "Thanks mate, we're thinking of adding a few things to the drinks menu since its summer soon and we thought of a sort of lemonade bar." "That sounds cool. I love lemonade." Carlos says as he finishes his drink and Dan takes his glass to pour out some more for him. 

When Jev walks into the living room to great them, he gives all of them a hug before telling them to take their seats in the dinning room. He goes back to the kitchen with Dan following close behind to help him bring out dinner. When the pair of them returned, the other four's jaw almost dropped with what they brought out for dinner. "Fillet of beef with gorgonzola cream sauce." Jev says before he places the platter in the middle of the table with the sauce by its side. "And some salad in case you feel guilty with eating all of that." Dan says as he places a bowl of greens by the side. "This looks a bit too much." Kevin says but takes whiff of the food and he could have drooled with the smell alone. "Nonsense. It's Sunday roast just a little bit more fancy." Jev says before he begins to serve his masterpiece. "Oh, I almost forgot the wine." Dan says before he bolts to the kitchen and returns shortly with a bottle of wine to go with their meal. With their plates full and wine served, they all dig in. 

"You know, I think we have an idea that could help you with your work." Jev says as he slices the dessert, pear tart, and places the slices on the plates. "Yeah. We were thinking of letting you guys go to the lake house." Dan adds. Dan and Jev own a house by the lake, one of the first things they bought together, which they go to a few times during the year. "Really?" Max asks in disbelief. He's seen photos of the lake house and fell in love with how beautiful the place is. "Yup. Besides, we owe you two time off with how hardworking you two have been for us." Jev says with a smile as he looks at Max and Dany. "Obviously you can bring Carlos and Kevin with you." Dan says with a chuckle. "Thank you! Thank you guys, so much!" Max says as he beams at the two older men. "Anytime. Just let me know when you've got your bags packed and I'll hand you guys the keys." Dan says as all of them smile and enjoy the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head to Dan and Jev's lake house

They were an hour into the 2 hour drive to Dan and Jev's lake house. The four of them showed up at the shop for Dan to hand them the keys to the place and for Jev to hand them a basket full of sandwiches and a cooler full of different meats already marinading and ready for them to grill once they got there. With the keys sorted out and enough food to last them for the weekend, the four of them set off for the road as Dan and Jev wave them off. 

Dany was driving with Kevin sat upfront on the passenger seat. Max and Carlos were cuddled up at the back as they watch houses and building turn to lanes of trees and fields. Carlos had his arm around Max who was resting his head on his chest as they had their legs stretched out on the backseat. They were all humming along to whatever song Kevin picked out for their road trip playlist. The windows were rolled down as the cool breeze messes up their hair. 

"You guys wanna have lunch?" Dany asks as he checks his watch saying that it was already noon. He receives a nod from the other three before he pulls over at the next gas station he sees. Carlos and Kevin head off to the little store to find them something cold to drink as Max and Dany dig around the basket of sandwiches from Jev. Carlos and Kevin return with Kevin holding four cans of soda while Carlos was holding a bag full of snacks and a couple bottles of wine and beer. "They even have that weird soda you like." Kevin smiles as he hands Dany a can of Dr. Pepper. "It's not weird. You just need an acquired taste to appreciate it." Dany says as he hands Kevin a sandwich. "I got you cream soda." Carlos says as Kevin hands him the mentioned drink and Carlos takes the offered sandwich from Dany. "Oh, I almost forgot." Carlos exclaims before he darts back inside the car and returns with his camera slung around his neck before he joins the others eating lunch, snapping a few photos while they eat and share jokes. 

They arrive and hour later at the lake house. The four of them couldn't help but admire how beautiful the house is. It was a two-story cozy looking house in the outside but the inside was a mix of woods, grays and black metal details. It was almost like an extension of the shop in terms of aesthetic and Dany and Max felt right at home. Outside was a gazebo with a fire pit that can be turned into a grill and a dock with a boat tied to it. "You guys weren't kidding when you said this place was amazing." Kevin says as he wraps his arms from behind Dany. "We've only ever seen the outside from photos. This is the first time we've seen the inside." Dany says as Max nods in agreement. "We should unpack, rest. Then we can see about those steaks Jev packed for us." Max says as the four of them got to doing just that. 

A couple of hours later, with their rooms sorted out and all the food unpacked and stored in the kitchen, the four of them head to the dock to do a bit of work for Kevin's album. Kevin had his guitar in one hand and Dany's hand in the other as they walk towards the lake. Carlos was sneakily taking photos of the two of them with a small smile on his face. He's listened to Kevin's songs a couple of times to get some idea on which direction he should take in terms of the album art. When Kevin handed him the iPod with his songs he told him that there were a few that he's written for Dany that he's never heard before. "It's a surprise." Kevin says with a wink as they both chuckle. Having Kevin and Dany around was something refreshing for Carlos. He's never really had a solid circle of friends even when he was still studying. He tended to drift from one group to another, mostly to try and learn new things from people, he was friendly enough with them but never enough to form any deep bond.  


Max was an entirely different thing. He's wasn't even sure that it was possible for him to feel the things that he's longed to feel and have written about for so long until he met Max. He remembers spotting Max when he came into the shop to ask about the open mic night and he couldn't forget the smile the other man had. When Carlos saw Max during the open mic night, he felt that it was his chance to meet the guy properly. He wasn't really one to flirt but seeing Max gave him a sudden surge of bravery and gave Max his best smile before he placed his order. It all seems like ages ago and now Max was right here by his side and he was able to call him his boyfriend. 

Carlos doesn't remember the last time that he's felt this good. He had a good set of friends who were beginning to feel like family to him. Dan and Jev were there to offer them good food and even better stories and advice. And he had Max. Max who he never saw coming in his life and now he couldn't imagine a day without him in it. Max who has become his source of inspiration and happiness. Max who he loved so deeply he feels like he's looking at the sun, moon and stars whenever he's looking into his eyes. Max who's smile makes Carlos forget anyone else in the room with how beautiful he looks. His Max.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work and play by the lake house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really late but I tried to make up for it :)

The sun was beginning to set, casting a soft glow around them and Carlos could barely put down his camera while he takes shot after shot of Kevin. It was the 'golden hour' and it was his favorite time to take photos. Everything just seems more beautiful bathed in the last few drops of sunlight as they dance across people's features and making seemingly ordinary landscapes look magical. 

They'd found a small boat tied to the dock and Carlos and Kevin sprung into action, as if their minds just working in sync, as Kevin gets on the boat with his guitar before he paddles over near the end of the dock and Carlos followed him. Kevin got into position by slinging his guitar across his back, just like he did during the other photos Carlos took, as Carlos lays on his stomach on the dock to get the perfect framing for the photos. "I think we got it!" Carlos says as Kevin turns to look up towards the dock. "Cool." Kevin says as he paddles back over to where the boat was tied to. He first hands his guitar to Dany before he tries to get off the boat. "Can I see?" Kevin asks once he's back on stable ground as Carlos shows him the shots he took. "They look perfect. All of them." Kevin says with a smile as he fist bumps Carlos. "Thanks, mate." Carlos says before the four of them make their way to where Max was at the gazebo at another part of the dock. 

Max was stood in front of a fire pit that also doubles as a grill that he's been trying to light up for the past fifteen minutes. "You okay?" Dany asks when he sees Max surrounded by broken matches and an empty box. "I can't light it." Max says dejectedly before Carlos wraps his arms around him and rubs at his shoulders. "It's okay. I can light it." Kevin says as he digs out a lighter from his pocket and hands it to Dany who was arranging the coals around. "We can take care of the food. You two can go for a swim." Dany says with a smile. Carlos nudges Max who looks up to see Carlos smiling at him and asking him with his eyes if he wants to swim. Max nods before Carlos takes his hand and leads them back to the house to get changed. 

Carlos was putting his camera in its case as he waits for Max to change into his swim shorts. He's already changed into his swim shorts as he digs around his bag for his towel. He hears the door of the bathroom open as he stands up with his towel in hand to face Max. When he saw Max, standing there all shy with his cheeks flushed in his swim shorts and without his shirt on, Carlos' could feel his heart almost melt with how gorgeous Max is not just in looks but also as a person in general. "Hey." Carlos says with a soft smile as he makes his way towards Max. "Hey." Max says shyly as Carlos takes his hand and touches his cheek with the other. "Do I look okay?" Max asks, looking at the floor as his cheeks flush even more. Carlos lets out a small chuckle before he tilts Max's head so their eyes can meet. "You're gorgeous." Carlos says as he wraps an arm around Max's waist. Their skin met and they both felt the shiver that ran through both their bodies.

"Can you kiss me?" Max asks, trying to look away but Carlos was still holding on to him and turns his head so that their lips could meet. It started out slow and sweet as Carlos works on parting Max's lips open. When their tongues met it was as if fireworks were bursting in their chests and Max couldn't help but cling on to Carlos, more of their skin touching each other. They break apart panting when the need for air was too great. "Wow." Max says breathlessly as he looks at Carlos who was also panting but smiling at him as their foreheads touch and their arms still around each other.

"I never thought a kiss could feel like that." Max says as he rubs small circles on the back of Carlos' neck where his arks where wrapped around. "Feel like what?" Carlos asks as he places fleeting kisses on Max's lips in between talking and panting. "Feel like everything. Like I'm finally alive." Max says as he looks Carlos in the eye. "That's how it feels when you kiss someone you love." Carlos says and he doesn't know why but it just felt like the right thing to say in the moment. He didn't feel nervous saying it, he didn't feel scared at how Max might react. It just felt right. "Carlos?" Max asks, sounding tentative. "Yes Max?" Carlos asks looking down at Max who's eyes are shinning up at him. "I love you." Max says, looking worried and scared. Carlos wanted nothing else for him to kiss the worry away from Max's face and he does just that. This time the kiss was both loving and intense as Max let out a surprised gasp. "I love you too. Of course I do." Carlos says once they break apart. ,ax rests his head on Carlos' shoulders as he strokes Max's hair. "I think you're my first love." Max mumbles against his chest and Carlos places a kiss at the top of his head before he moves so that he can look at Max properly. "And I'll work hard to be your last."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have fun during the evening.

Dany, Kevin, Max and Carlos spent the last few remaining hours of daylight taking turns making food and going for a dip in the lake. Dany was in charge of grilling the steaks that Jev has packed for them as Kevin managed to whip up some sangria to go with their meal that was chilling in the fridge. Max and Carlos enjoyed their dip in the lake. Messing around with each other as they splashed around, Max jumping on Carlos' back as he carried him around and sneaking kisses whenever they can, never letting each other go no matter what they did. 

Dany eventually waves them over as the food was ready. The steak was resting and ready to be served as Dany brings out little mars filled with what looks like different sauces from the cooler that the steak came in. Kevin joins them with the pitcher of sangria in hand and pours out some for everyone. "Okay, we gotta toast to something." Kevin says before he raises his glass. "To a fun weekend." Kevin adds. "To finally having a weekend off." Dany says as he raises his glass. "To amazing company and friends." Max pipes in as he smiles at Carlos. "To working with amazing people on an amazing project." Carlos adds before they all raise their glasses together. "Cheers!" 

Once the food was gone and the sun has set and a roaring fire in front of them, they decided to indulge themselves and brought out some of the things they brought with them and made s'mores for dessert. "You keep burning them!" Dany says to Kevin as he watches another marshmallow go up in flames. "Fine, make them then Mr. S'more expert." Kevin shoots back as he hands Dany the stick he was holding. Max and Carlos giggle as they watch the other pair. Max was happily munching on the un-toasted marshmallows as Carlos carefully toasts some at the end of the stick he was holding. He sandwiches them in between two graham crackers with a piece of chocolate in between before he smiles and offers it to Max. Max takes a bite and manages to get marshmallow and chocolate on the corner of his lips which Carlos wiped off with a chuckle. "You're so good at toasting them." Max says as he chews the s'mores. Carlos shrugs before he scoots over and wraps his arms around Max. "It's easy. I'll teach you." Carlos says as he takes another marshmallow and hands the stick to Max as he holds his hand and they toast the marshmallow.

Once the food was gone, Kevin and Carlos bring out the beer they've picked up earlier as Kevin also brought out his guitar with him and Carlos had his camera slung around his neck. Carlos hands Dany and Max a bottle as he sits down next to Max and slings an arm around him. Kevin takes his seat next to Dany as he rests his guitar on his lap, thinking of a song he should play. He places his fingers accordingly before he begins to strum. _"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do, yeah, they were all yellow."_ Kevin begins to sing, the whole time he was looking at Dany, letting him know that he means every word he sings, that they were for him. 

As the night went on and more empty bottles were being left off to the side, Kevin and Dany excused themselves to head up to their room. They head up hand in hand, Kevin giving Dany a quick kiss before they disappear into their room. Max and Carlos were left downstairs as they put out the fire and try to clean up a bit. "We can finish up cleaning tomorrow." Max says as he sees Carlos smiling at him. Carlos then reaches for his hand and gives it a kiss before he leads Max to the edge of the dock. He sits down on the edge before he pats the spot next to him. Max sits down next to Carlos who opens up his arm so that Max can cuddle next to him. They stay silent for a few minutes, enjoying the soft glow from the moon as it lights up the stars around it. "I love you." Carlos says, looking at Max with all the sincerity he can muster up. Max blushes and averts his eyes away from Carlos before he looks up at the other man with a soft smile. Carlos quickly holds up his camera and quickly snaps a photo of Max. "What?" Max asks as he wonders why Carlos did that. "I want to remember how beautiful you look when I tell you I love you." Carlos says with a smile. Max stares at him for a few seconds before he begins to chuckle. "That's the cheesiest thing I've heard you say." Max says in between his laughter. "But I love you too." Max adds with a smile as he reaches for Carlos' hand. 

Once they're back in their room, Max was sitting up on the bed as Carlos gets ready in the bathroom. Max could feel his stomach doing flips as he waits for Carlos. He's never shared a bed with anyone that wasn't family and though he knew that they're were just going to bed and nothing will probably happen he still couldn't fight the feeling in his stomach. Max looks up when he hears the bathroom open and sees Carlos standing there looking at him. "You look cozy." Carlos says with a smile. "Cozy but lonely." Max says as he pouts at Carlos. Carlos chuckles and shakes his head before he heads to the other side of the bed to slide in next to Max. "There, not so lonely anymore." Carlos says as he wraps his arms around Max and places a kiss on the back of his shoulder. Max turns around so that they were face to face before Max leans in and kisses Carlos. When they break apart, Carlos couldn't help but places a kiss on his forehead before they settle in bed. "Goodnight." Max says to Carlos who tightens his hold on Max. "Sweet dream, my love."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return home after their little getaway.

The four of them were just pulling up at the back of the shop to return the keys of the lake house to Dan and Jev. The journey back home was a little bit more quiet than the journey going there. Max and Carlos pretty much made the backseat of the car their little next, finding the best way to get comfy but still find a way so that Carlos can take his photos. Max was just glad to have Carlos close to him the entire time. Upfront, Dany was the one driving with Kevin singing along to the songs on the radio.

Dan and Jev were waiting for them as they climbed out of the car and were greeted by the two older men. "Did you guys have fun?" Dan asks as he takes the keys back from Dany and they all nod yes at Dan's question. "Everything was so pretty. We almost didn't want to leave." Max says as he stands next to Carlos. "I'm sure it won't be the only time you'll make a trip there. Just ask us of you want." Jev says with a soft smile, genuinely glad that they all had fun. "Are you guys hungry? We made onion soup." Daniel asks as he looks at the four tired boys who nod their heads once again. The six of them make their way upstairs to have dinner and a proper catch up.

With dinner done, Dany and Kevin drop Max and Carlos off at Max's apartment. The older pair wave the two off as they make their way home. "You want to stay for a bit? I can make us tea?" Max offers, not really wanting to be apart from Carlos just yet. The Spaniard nods as Max opens the door and dumps their things in the hallway. "Aw, you kept it." Carlos says as he spots the cactus he gave Max during their date. "Of course. It's cute." Max says as he puts the kettle on and takes out two mugs for them. "Wow, that's a lot of canvas." Carlos says when he notices a small pile of square canvases in one corner of the apartment next to Max's drawing board. "Oh, yeah. I'm working on something." Max says, bitting his lips. He doesn't want to tell Carlos yet what he's working on since it's mostly a surprise for his boyfriend. 

Max hears the kettle go off and pours the water into the waiting mugs. Carlos spots what must be Max's sketch book on the drawing board and turns to Max. "May I?" Carlos asks before Max nods and he starts leafing through it. Inside the sketch book were some of Max's sketches, mostly smaller versions of things he'll eventually have to scale up for work. Carlos sees page after page of hands, lips and and and an entire page full of sketches of eyes. He then turns the next page and was surprised to see a sketch of him. "Oh, sorry." Max says when he spots what Carlos was looking at. "What are you sorry for? It's amazing." Carlos says as he walks over to Max, sketch book still in hand. "I don' usually sketch people without their permission." Max says, his cheeks turning pink but Carlos places a kiss on his forehead to reassure him. "You don't have to worry about that with me. You know, I think this is the first time anyone's sketched me." Carlos says as he holds up the page with him on it. 

"Do you want to keep it?" Max asks. Carlos looks at him with almost a sheepish smile. "Are you sure?" He asks the younger man who shrugs. "It's not really finished but if you want it then you can have it." Max says with a small smile. "It's beautiful, you know. I'm not sure of that sounds narcissistic since it's a drawing of me but you're really amazing Max." Carlos says, looking Max in the eye. Max feels his whole face heat up with the praise. It means so much more coming from Carlos that he feels like his heart would burst with how proud Carlos is of him. "Thank you. That means so much coming from you." Max says, his voice sounding small and shy and Carlos can't help but wrap him in his arms. "No. Thank you for making my life more amazing. I don't think I'll ever run out of reasons to love you." Carlos says before he kisses Max with all the love he has for him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get to work on finishing up Kevin's album

Max and Dany were huddled around their little setup of a laptop and a scanner as they work on getting some hand lettering that Max did for Kevin's album into digital form. Max wasn't really that familiar with turning traditional art into digital and that's where Dany steps in. Dany was more into vectors and digital paintings and knows that he can't sketch to save his life and that's something he admires in Max.

They were waiting for Kevin and Carlos to come back from getting food. They were at Max's apartment since he had enough space for all of them to work in. "I saw your little pile of canvases and your grids." Dany says as he shoots Max a grin. Max blushes, feeling like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't. "It's a surprise." Max says with a shrug but his cheeks were still tinged red. "Are you going to paint it?" Dany asks as he looks at the grid that Max made as they wait for the scanner to beep. "Graphite and Charcoal." Max says and Dany hums. Dany knows how important the small details are when it comes to portraits, something that he doesn't really have the patience for. 

By the time Carlos and Kevin return with food, Dany and Max were done with their part and they watch as Carlos does his work of laying everything out with Kevin watching over him. Dany was getting the food ready with the help of Max. "We should talk to Dan and Jev. Maybe ask them if Kev can launch his album at the shop." Dany says to Max. "That sounds nice. We can help plan it." Max says with a nod. "That's the plan." Dany says with a chuckle as he calls over the other two. 

"I can't believe we're almost done." Kevin says as he chews on a fry. "About two more pages, I think." Carlos adds as he takes a sip of his soda. "You already had most of it done before today. We just really needed to layout where the words go." Kevin says before taking a bite of his burger. "And everything looks so good." Dany says with a smile. Carlos just returns their smiles as he feels Max's hand squeeze his. He's never had people praise his works while they're still in progress and it gives him a certain confidence that he's never had before. 

It was already midnight when they finished. Kevin couldn't be happier with how things turned out and Dany was in awe with how everything just looks so good together. Max and Carlos each gave Dany and Kevin hugs as they left Max's apartment. Once they were alone, Max gives Carlos a tight hug. "You're so amazing." Max mumbles against Carlos' shoulder. "So are you." Carlos says as he looks down at Max in his arms. "Do you want to stay the night?" Max asks, bitting his lip as he looks at Carlos. Carlos raises his brow at Max before he strokes the side of his face. "Are you trying to get me in bed?" Carlos jokes and Max just rolls his eyes. "You're free to sleep on the floor if you want." Max teases before he leans up to press their lips together. 

Max feels Carlos move his arms so that they were wrapped around his waist as Carlos presses their bodies closer. "Bed sounds lovely." Carlos says when they break apart only for him to connect their lips once again, kissing Max deeper until he hears the younger man let out a soft moan. "Did I ever tell you that you're a good kisser?" Max asks teasingly as he runs his hands under Carlos' shirt, delighting on how soft and smooth his skin is. Carlos surprises Max by lifting him up and making him wrap his legs around his waist which makes them both groan. "That's not the only thing I'm good at." Carlos says hotly as he guides them to Max's bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is excited to finally be able to show his work but Carlos has some news for Max.

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon at the shop. Dany and Max busy with their counter duties while Dan and Jev were busy at the back. Asking Dan and Jev if they can do Kevin's album launch was easy enough. The two older men were more than glad to host the event this coming Saturday. Dany beamed at them when he was told that they're putting him in charge. Max was sure that he's pretty much had everything all planned out already, not wanting anything wrong to happen on Kevin's night. 

Max stayed behind so he can talk to Jev about the standing offer to have his work hung on the cafe wall. He finally finished the piece that he's been working on for a few weeks now. It was a bit hard keeping it away from Carlos whenever he was around his place but he manages to keep it a secret from the Spaniard none the less. "I'm so glad you're working on things again." Jev says as he smiles at Max. "Just needed the right inspiration." Max says with a smile as Jev gives him a knowing look. 

It was around five in the afternoon when Max looks up to see Carlos come into the shop. Max smiles as Carlos makes his way towards the counter. "Hey." Max says as he smiles at the Spaniard. "Hey. Uhm, peppermint tea?" Carlos says and Max nods before punching his order and Dany springs into action. "Are you free tonight?" Carlos asks as he hands Max the money for his tea. "Yeah." Max says, wondering where this was leading to. "I'll pick you up when you finish here. Is that okay?" Carlos asks as Max hands him his tea. "Yeah, that's fine." Max says with a smile. "Okay. It's a date." Carlos says with a wink before he grabs his tea and sends a wink towards Max and was on his way. 

Carlos returns around seven and he greets Max with a hug before he laces their fingers together and leads Max into the night. "I hope you're hungry." Carlos says he leads Max to their favorite Italian restaurant. "Oh would you look at that, it's my two favorite customers." The waiter greats them before he leads the pair to their usual spot. "Thanks Marco." Carlos says as they take their seats. Marco returns a few minutes later with a basket of fresh bread and the pair looks at him puzzled. "On the house from Chef Franz." Marco says before he hands them the menu and gives them time to go through it. Marco returns to give them glasses of water before asking if they've picked out what they wanted. "I'll have the eggplant parmigiana." Carlos says. "The tomato basil pasta." Max says and Marco nods. "Also a bottle of red wine." Carlos adds before Marco leaves them to enjoy their fresh bread.

"So how was your day?" Max asks as he takes a piece of bread. "My father called earlier." Carlos says, his expression turning serious. "Oh?" Max says, urging Carlos to go on. "Just checking on how I've been doing." Carlos says, giving Max a small smile. Carlos then asks Max how his day was and he tells him about Dan and Jev saying yes to Kevin's album launch to be held at the shop on Saturday. "This Saturday?" Carlos asks, looking surprised. "Yes. Is their something wrong?" Max asks as he takes in Carlos' reaction. "It's just I have to go to Madrid for a few days." Carlos says. "When?" Max asks. "I'm leaving Thursday. I was suppose to come back Sunday but I think I can make it back Saturday." Carlos says hopefully. "Oh." Max says, the disappointment evident in his voice. "I'm sorry. It was why my father called." Carlos says as he reaches for Max's hand. "No, it's okay. It seems important. You take care of that first." Max says, trying to offer a small smile. 

Their food arrives and they try to enjoy the rest of the night. The food was amazing, given that they both love Italian food, Carlos would offer Max a bite of his food and Max would offer Carlos some of his in return. Marco returns to pour them some wine before he leaves the bottle on their table. Carlos picks up his glass and holds it out to Max who then picks up his. "To many more date nights." Carlos says before they clink their glasses. Max couldn't fight the smile on his face. He'd never imagined himself to be in a relationship and be having date nights on a regular but here he is. They finish every bite of their dinner and half of the wine before Carlos picks up the bill and thanks Marco. "Send our compliments to Chef Franz. We'll definitely be back." Carlos says before Marco bids them a good evening. 

Carlos had his arms around Max was they walk back to Max's apartment. They get to Max's place and he opens the door as Carlos follows him in. Carlos didn't even have time to take his jacket off before Max wraps his arms around him tight. "I love you." Max says, his voiced muffled against Carlos' shoulder. "I love you too." Carlos says as he strokes Max's back. Max lifts his head so he can look at Carlos, every time Max looks into Carlos' eyes he feels like he's falling even more madly in love with the Spaniard and he doesn't want to be anywhere else other than in his arms. Carlos brushes Max's hair away from his face before he leans down to join their lips. It was slow and sweet, like one of those kisses that you'd wish you could savor a bit more even when they break apart. It was Max who tries to deepen the kiss as he pushes himself closer to Carlos. They break apart as they try to catch their breath, their foreheads still touching as they feel their breaths mingle between them. "Stay." Max says as he gives Carlos a quick kiss. "You want me to stay?" Carlos asks, his voice teasing. "I want you." Max says before he crushes their lips together once again. 

They scramble to get their jackets and shoes off without breaking the kiss. Max drags Carlos with him towards his bedroom before slamming the door shut as they fumble with their belts and buttons on their jeans. "God, I'm going to miss you." Max says as he breaks the kiss so he can pull Carlos' shirt off. Max backs Carlos up against his bedroom door before he kisses him hard and backs away from the Spaniard and starts walking backwards towards his bed. Carlos tries to take a step forward but Max holds his hand up telling him to stay right there. Max keeps his eyes on Carlos' own eyes as he slowly takes his shirt off before tossing it aside. He then moves to zip down his pants before he slowly pulls it off, letting it catch the bulge in his boxers before letting out a gasp. He hears Carlos let out a moan from where he was stood, his own hands wandering down towards the front of his quickly tightening jeans. 

Max finally gets his jeans off after what felt like forever before he wanders back towards Carlos. Max slowly helps him out of his own jeans as he tries to swallow every moan Carlos lets out with a kiss. Once his jeans are off, Carlos surprises Max by flipping him so that Max was the one leaning against the door. Carlos lets his hands and lips wander across Max's body, enjoying every gasp the the younger man lets out. The feeling of Max's warm skin under his lips, the way his body would react with his every touch, Carlos tries to ingrain them in his mind, something to think about while he's away. He lifts Max's leg to encourage him to wrap it around his waist as he waits for Max to do that. He brushes the hair away from his and Max's face as he takes in Max's flushed face and swollen lips before he carries him off towards the bed. He gently lays Max on the bed as he hovers above him. He's never seen Max look so beautiful and he's right there all laid out in front of him. "God, you're beautiful." Carlos says before he trails kisses down Max's body. He takes the elastic of Max's boxers by his teeth before he pulls it down, his teeth grazing Max's thigh as he tries to grab on to his sheets. "Carlos" Max all but whimpers his name as he makes his way back up. "Tell me." Carlos says as he sucks on Max's bottom lip. "Fuck me." Max says before he gasps as Carlos aligns their bodies and they both let out a groan. "I will, Maxy. But let me show you how much I'll miss you while I'm gone first." Carlos says as he grinds down and lets out a moan while Max lets out a choked sob. It was going to be a long night but it's going to be one of their best night together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big night!

Max was finishing up hanging the last of the other paintings that they were going to exhibit for the night. It was finally the launch of Kevin's EP and he was left in charge of the decor while Dany was looking over everything. Max can see that his friend was getting a bit stressed out, wanting everything to be perfect for Kevin's night. 

"You haven't put up your work." Says a voice from behind Max. He turns around to see Jean-Eric standing behind him and looking at the empty space that was where his work was suppose to go. Max wasn't sure if he should even put it up. He doesn't even know if Carlos could make it tonight since he was still back in Spain. "You should still show it everyone. He'll see it once he's back and love it for sure." The Frenchman says with a smile before he returns back to the kitchen. Max looks at the wrapped up canvases that he brought with him. They were just literally waiting to be hung for everyone one to see.

"Max? Can you help me with this?" Dany calls out from across the room and Max lets out a sigh before he turns to help Dany out. Dany was setting up a blown up version of Kevin's album cover resting on a propped up easel next to a small table where copies of his EP are laid out for anyone who wants to buy a copy. "You think we should put it here or near the door?" Dany asks as he bites his lips, stress getting the better of him. "We could keep this here." Max points to the easel. "And put the table near the entrance." Max says as he points to the table. Dany smiles as they get to work on moving things in their right place. 

They hear the door chime and they turn to see Kevin standing there with his guitar in hand as he surveys the place. "Wow." He says as Dany makes his way towards him. "You're early! We're not done yet." Dany says before he leans in to give Kevin a quick kiss. "I wanted to help out." Kevin says with a shrug as he places his guitar where it's safe. "If it makes you feel better, the place looks really good." Kevin says with a smile before he wanders over to the stage. "It looks so awesome when it's this big. Carlos really did a good job." Kevin adds as he looks at his album cover before he smiles at Max. Max tries to return the smile but he couldn't help but miss Carlos even more. 

They finish setting up quicker with the three of them working together. They had enough time to enjoy some food and rest up before people started coming in. Dan and Jean-Eric set up a small lemonade bar and some snacks for the guests while Dany helps out Kevin set up. Max eventually wanders over to the still blank space waiting for his work. He sighs before shrugging his shoulders, what's the use of keeping it hidden? Carlos will see it when he sees it. So Max carefully unwraps each square Canvas before he lays them out on the floor to arrange them in the correct order before he hangs each square canvas up on the wall. 

Slowly as Max hangs up each of them, an image starts to form. Even though the square canvases were carefully spaced out, one can see the detail that went into it to capture a specific image, be it up close or from a distance. "If that doesn't say love then I dunno what does." Daniel says as Max hangs up the last of the square. They take a step back so they can see it in its entirety. There in frond of them, an incredibly detailed portrait of Carlos stands before them. Each square canvas acting almost like a mosaic with the spaces in between them highlighting the care that went into capturing every detail. 

People eventually started arriving and Max was tasked to watch over the table in case someone wanted to buy a copy of Kevin's EP. Dan and Jean-Eric were serving the guests while Dany was focused on helping out Kevin in case he needs anything. Some people came up to Max to compliment his work as he smiled at every praise but no matter how nice they are, theirs wasn't the opinion that Max was really waiting for. By around 6, the place was packed and Kevin was finally setting up on stage. The lights were dimmed and Kevin took to the stage. "Good evening everyone. I'd like to thank all of you for being here tonight. It's been a journey for me to be able to get to where I am right now and I want to share bits and pieces of that journey with all of you so I hope you enjoy the night." Kevin says as the small crowd claps and he starts playing the first few chords of his song.

By around 8, some people have gone over and gotten a copy of the EP for themselves. Max was happy for his friend and how people are liking his work and enjoying his music. He keeps checking his phone in case he gets news from Carlos but all he got was nothing. Max shakes his head and tells himself that it's Kevin's night and he shouldn't be sulking and that he should enjoy. Dan wanders over to hand him a plate of food and a glass of cold lemonade before he goes back to where Jean-Eric was seated. Kevin finishes his song and tells the audience that he'll be back for his second set after a few minutes and that they should enjoy the food and drinks before thanking Dan and Jean-Eric before he leaves the stage. 

Max was mingling with the crowd, some of them asking about Kevin's EP and asking about the album art and Max couldn't sing enough praises for how amazing Carlos was when they came up with the concept and the way everything was photographed. He suddenly feels his phone go off and looks at it to see a message from Carlos. It only says _'Surprise'_ before Max hears the door open and Carlos steps in. Max feels the smile spread on his face as Carlos looks around before he spots Max and his own face breaks into a massive grin. Carlos makes his way towards Max before he looks up and slows down. Staring back at him was a detailed portrait of his own face. He turns to Max, the look of surprise clear on his face. "Do you like it?" Max asks as he bites his lip, nervous as to what Carlos would say. Instead of an answer, Carlos crushed their lips together, it was quick but it left the both of them breathless. "I love you." Carlos says with love-filled eyes as he looks between Max and his portrait. "It's amazing. I don't know what to say besides that. Thank you." Carlos says as he gives Max a kiss on his cheek. "Glad you like it." Max says as he holds out his hand and Carlos take it. 

They pair of them make their way towards where Kevin and Dany were stood talking to some people. Kevin spots the two of them before he excises himself and goes over to give Carlos a hug. "So glad you could make it. Everyone loves your work." Kevin says with a smile as Dany joins them and nods in agreement. "It was nothing, anything to help a friend out and it was fun making it." Carlos says as Max squeezes his hand, clearly proud of Carlos. "You better get back and start on your second set." Dany nudges Kevin to remind him before he gives him a quick kiss and goes back up on stage. The crows cheers once again as Kevin sits down and picks up his guitar. "These next few songs are special to me in how I wrote them with one person in mind and I hope he likes them and I hope you all like them too." Kevin says, throwing a wink towards Dany before he starts singing the opening lines. 

Max and Carlos make their way towards the back where Max was sat before. He pulls up another chair for Carlos before they sit down. Carlos wraps his arms around Max from behind and gives him a kiss against his neck. "I missed you." Carlos says as he rests his head on Max's shoulder. "Miss you too." Max says as enjoys the feeling of Carlos' arms finally around him after what felt like forever being apart. "I told my parents about us." Carlos says, holding his breath as he waits for Max to say anything. "Oh." Max says, not really knowing how to react. "They want to meet you since I can't stop talking about how amazing you are." Carlos adds, he feels Max relax in his arms and he feels like he could breath again. They settle into a comfortable silence, enjoying the music, before Carlos speaks up again. "Come to Spain with me." He says and Max turns his head to face Carlos. "Yeah. Yes." Max says before Carlos lets out a sigh of relief and smiles at Max. "They're going to love you, I just know it." Carlos says before he leans in to kiss Max. Max all but melts into the kiss.

They break apart when they hear the crowd applaud Kevin. "So my next song will be the last one for tonight and this song is pretty new and it's not on my EP, I'm sorry for that, but I wrote this song for one man, a very special man and I want him to hear it for the first time with all of you." Kevin says as he stands up and offers his hand out to Dany who he pulls up on stage with him. "I want all of you to meet my inspiration, he is the reason why I had the courage and the drive to really push this project out there." Kevin says and crowd cheers again for Dany. "Dany, you gave me so much without knowing it and for that I love you so much. I don't want to say anything more because I wrote it all down into a song for you but I want to ask you the most important thing." Kevin says before he holds Dany's hand and pulls something out of his pocket. There was a collective gasp from the crowd as Kevin got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Kevin asks, his voice a little shaky as he looks up expectantly at Dany. "Of course! Yes!" Dany says as the crowd cheers for the newly engaged couple. 

Kevin slips the ring on Dany's finger before he adjusts the mic stand so he can sing his final song standing next tot Dany. Kevin begins to strum his guitar as the crowd cheers. Every word that Kevin sings seem to be from the heart as he couldn't look away from Dany, almost as of the crowd in front of them has disappeared. Max was wiping away at his eyes as he got a bit chocked up with how happy he is for his friends. He feels Carlos tighten his hold on him as Max turns to face him. Max couldn't believe how the beautiful man in front of him was his. How in such a short time his life had changed because of one man. How everything in his life is a little bit more beautiful with Carlos by his side, holding his hand as they make their way through things, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a sequel for this so keep your eyes peeled for that and thanks for joining me in this little adventure :)


End file.
